Where jacketed concentric neutral high-voltage power cable is employed over long distances, there exists a requirement to ground the concentric neutral at regular intervals, for example, each 1/4-mile of the cable run. Concentric neutral high-voltage power cables are jacketed to protect such concentric neutral wires from moisture and the resultant corrosion common with unjacketed high-voltage power cables. In order to make the necessary ground connection the jacket must be breached, the ground conductor attached to the concentric neutral shield and the joint moisture sealed. The present invention is directed to method and apparatus for attaching a ground conductor to the concentric neutral shield of a high-voltage power cable and insulating the resulting joint to protect it from the effects of moisture, dirt and other elements in the environment about the joint.